


don't take love off the table yet

by Sadie Jamieson (shiny_silver_socks)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Magic, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_silver_socks/pseuds/Sadie%20Jamieson
Summary: An unwelcome visitor offers Josiah a way to break the binding between himself and the witch who saved his life. He's less interested in the proposition than he would have expected.





	don't take love off the table yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloominglilytrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominglilytrees/gifts).



> This is a bit of a mish-mash of your prompts for this pairing rather than taking inspiration from just one. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title from "Death Valley" by Fall Out Boy.

“Well, I see why she keeps you around.”

Josiah jumped at the woman’s voice, and whirled around, his teeth bared and his claws curving out from his still-human fingers. “Who the hell are you and how’d you get in here?” he growled, his vocal chords halfway between human and wolf.

The woman lounged in the small cottage’s single chair, a smirk spreading across her face. “Magic, obviously,” she said, wiggling her slender, bejeweled fingers. “As to who I am, well, I’m your savior.”

Keeping his eyes on the woman, Josiah slowly removed his coat, careful not to tear the fabric with his claws. She didn’t look dangerous, though he was quite aware that looks could be deceiving, especially when it came to witches—and she was a witch, of that he was certain. Her pale blue, almost colorless eyes were ringed by nearly invisible blond lashes, and the way they tracked his every movement unsettled him. She wasn’t pretty, though her narrow, aristocratic face, pointed chin and sharp, knife-like nose were certainly striking. Her fashionable dress fitted tightly to her petite frame and looked almost comically out of place in Josiah’s humble cottage.

Keeping his fingers curved to hide his claws, Josiah leaned against the wall of his cottage and crossed his arms over his chest. His nose was itching from the acrid smell of magic that rolled off her, and he inhaled through his mouth to keep from sneezing. “My savior,” he said, voice flat. “What makes you think I need saving?”

She threw her head back and laughed, the sound harsh and grating. Josiah flinched. “Oh, dear, you really are a silly wolf,” she said, her words still tinged with unpleasant laughter. “I’m here to help you get out from under the thumb of Theodora, of course.”

Josiah blinked in confusion before the name registered: the woman meant Teddy. “What makes you think I’m under the witch’s thumb?” he asked, eyes narrowing.

The woman’s thin lips turned up in a smile that could make men bleed. “I can see her mark all over you, wolf. She has you tethered, collared like a dog. What did she do to earn such devotion from a pet? Let me guess,” she said, cutting off Josiah’s reply, “she saved you when you were in your hour of greatest need?” Her eyebrows arched in a parody of innocence even as sarcasm dripped from her cultured voice. “What was it, an unprovoked attack just on the edge of her territory? Another wolf?” Josiah said nothing, but lifted his upper lip to bare his still-human teeth. “Oh, no, villagers? That was it, wasn’t it,” she said, her razor smile returning. “Of course it was. Theodora doesn’t have friends among the wolves, but humans? Well, they’re so easy to rile up.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Josiah lied.

The woman laughed again, and he couldn’t stop his flinch. “Of course you don’t. But the ‘how’ doesn’t really matter, does it? However she did it, the fact is, you’re bound to her.” She waved her hand in the air, sunlight glinting off the rings on her fingers. “And that is what I can fix. Just say the word, and your life debt to her will be paid, and you’ll be free from her.”

Josiah clenched his teeth, feeling the familiar itch in his gums as his canines threatened to erupt. How dare this woman come into his home uninvited! How dare she imply Teddy had tricked him into binding himself to her! The witch irritated the hell out of him on a good day, but she couldn’t lie to save her life, let alone set up an ambush strong enough to nearly kill an adult werewolf. Whoever this woman was, Josiah didn’t trust her one bit.

“Get out,” he growled, his vocal chords almost fully wolf.

The woman stilled, a flicker of uncertainly crossing her face that was gone almost as fast as it appeared. “I do hope you’ll consider my offer, wolf,” she said, meeting his eyes. Whatever she saw there apparently convinced her he was serious, and she stood and crossed the room so she could look up at him, reaching out to place a hand on his chest. “I’m staying at the inn on Castle Street in the city, if you change your mind.”

“I won’t,” he said, letting his eyes flare red, just to see the instinctive cringe that the woman hurriedly covered up. “And if I see you again, I’ll gut you like the spineless worm you are.”

She stared back at him, but Josiah refused to back down. Finally, she dropped her gaze and turned toward the door. As she reached the entrance, she turned, her face twisted up in an ugly sneer. “You’re not what I was expecting from Theodora’s lapdog, but I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Her taste always did run toward the gutter.” With that final parting shot, she whirled around and disappeared in a puff of pungent smoke.

Adrenaline and anger warred within him as he fought his instinct to chase after the witch and rip her throat out. Instead, he took a long, deep breath, and turned to center of the room, where the witch in question now sat primly in his chair, her hands folded in her lap.

“I told you she was unpleasant,” she said, and Josiah only growled in response. “She could do it, though,” Teddy continued, dropping her gaze to where her callused hands picked at the rough fabric of her apron. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be pleasant for either of us, but the binding would be broken—”

“Don’t be daft, witch,” he grumbled, turning away from her before she could see the too-fond expression on his face. “If I left you alone, you’d like as not get yourself killed, and I’m not going to let that happen. You’re stuck with me, so you best get used to it.”

Silence greeted that declaration, and Josiah had a distinct impression that he’d gone too far. He squared his shoulders and turned back to the table, a chipped and mismatched cup in each hand. A pink flush had stained her cheeks, and her pretty, plump lips were pursed into a particularly attractive little “o” of surprise. “I thought—” she began, her voice small and uncertain in a way that set his teeth—both sets—on edge. “You hate that you’re bound to me,” she said.

“Aye,” he replied setting the cups down with slightly more force than was necessary, “I did. But, well, you’ve grown on me, witch.” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, feeling his face heat to match hers. “You may be a contrary bit—”

“Josiah!!”

“—of girl,” he said, biting off the curse word halfway through, “but, well. I s’pose it’s true I could use a bit of contrary in my life.”

A very unfeminine snort was his answer to that, and Josiah glanced up to see a cock-eyed smile on her face. “That is the very worst love confession I’ve heard in my life, Josiah.”

His heart beat faster in his chest and he returned the smile. “Is it now? Guess I better practice, then.”

She reached across the table to slide her small hands into his, and Josiah felt a weight he’d not realized he was carrying lift off his shoulders when she squeezed his fingers and tugged him closer. “Here’s a tip: kisses work better.”

His lips brushed over hers, just enough of a touch to leave him hungering for more. “Mmm, I’m not sure,” he said, pulling away. “I’m going to need to practice this too.”

Teddy’s surprised laughter as he pulled her to her feet and into an embrace was the most beautiful sound he’d heard in his life.


End file.
